


Part One: The Maiden and the King

by BadgersQueen



Series: Hell's Kingdom [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fantasy, Flirting, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Marriage, OC X CANON, Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself in a different part of the world that is not home but soon becomes her home after she falls for the Kingdom's king...who happens to be a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part One: The Maiden and the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> A Fantasy AU that started as an RP and I couldn't resist and turn this, what me & Lillian completed so far, into a fic! I have wayyyyy too many feelings for this AU! Haha. 
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all characters related from Supernatural are not mine & do not belong to me.

Growley could feel the human female breathing softly against his fur as he and the other hounds entered what appeared to be a small sitting room with lush carpets and other artifacts of furniture that he had no knowledge about. The large dog had carried the redhead miles upon miles without tire and came to a stop at the appropriate spot on one of the bigger carpets. The young woman opened her gray eyes and with little to no energy left, due to wanting to sleep, she got off of him and went to lay down on the floor. One of the other bigger hounds came to lay down, allowing her to use them as a pillow.

Meredith laid her head on the dog and as she did so, the other dogs laid down as well. Some keeping guard near the door. Growley, however, having become quite protective of her, laid down next to her and laid his head on her. Some followed suit, covering her like a blanket to keep her warm. A passing demon guard had been patrolling the hallway and noticed the room inhabited by the hell hounds. They also noticed the human female and turned to go find their king. He’d surely want to know about this. 

Crowley, The King, was in his throne room attending to some important matters. He was reading through some papers when one of his guards cautiously entered the room, unsure of whether he disturb his king with such a matter.

"Excuse the intrusion, Sir, but your hounds seem to have brought something back with them." His guard began. 

Crowley looked up at his guard, slightly bothered by the guard’s intrusion. Why was it they could never use their common sense to solve a lot of these problems on their own. Didn’t they know he had a lot of important things to attend to. "My hounds always bring things back with them, just deal with it as usual." Crowley said and waved a hand at the guard.

"Um, sir. I really think you should come and deal with it this time." The guard said, nervously.

Crowley got up, glaring at his guard. He pointed an angry finger at the guard. “It better be worth my time.”

He followed the guard down to one of the rooms he used for relaxation and there on one of the large carpets he could see the pile of sleeping Hellhounds. He walked forward as some of the hounds raised their heads at the approach of their master. Crowley smiled, they were such good animals, so smart, so loyal. Unlike a lot of his guards. He reached down and petting one on the head and that was when he realized there in amongst the hounds was a human girl. She was sleeping so soundly and unharmed by the hounds. Crowley was shocked, how had she managed to get here without being mauled by his hounds like everyone else? He knelt down and gently brushed her hair from her eyes, making her stir from her slumber. When she awoke and looked up at him, Crowley smiled and spoke.

"So, I’m assuming there’s a perfectly good reason why you’re here in my Castle?" Crowley asked.

Meredith stirred at feeling someone brushing her hair out of her face. She woke up only a second later and glanced up to see who was speaking. In her defense she wasn’t even sure how she’d gotten here. In fact, she wasn’t sure how it was possible. Her gray eyes found the man staring back at her and she flushed brightly. She sat up, making the dogs look up at to see what was happening. Again, the dogs didn’t move. Growley just rested his head in her lap.

"I apologize for intruding", Meredith paused, her voice soft yet not afraid at all, just confused, "I didn’t know they would bring me here. I assume they belong to you", she gestured to the hounds and then glancing back at him, "Forgive me, I’ve been traveling with these hounds for a couple of days", she flushed again, looking apologetic, "But like I said, they brought me here. I was barely awake when I fell asleep". 

Crowley was at first intrigued, so Growley and the others had brought her here. Not killed her or eaten her, they had calmly brought here. His demon guards dared not come forward, the last time they had the larger of the hounds had chased them for hours, which Crowley always found so amusing to watch.

"Did they now?" Crowley said. He reached a hand forward and petted the hound closest to him. He could see Growley had placed his head in her lap, which he only did for those he trusted and was fond of, like his master. "It seems as though my hounds have become quite attached to you, which is very rare. They’re not usually this accepting of anyone, other than me." It was then that he noticed her lovely grey eyes and also the prettiness of her features. She was very beautiful. "What’s your name?" He asked.

She smiled up at him from where she sat. Not afraid in the least. Her eyes seemed to search his features and she found him remarkably attractive and handsome. “That was confusing to me at first”, she patted Growley’s head, running her fingers through his fur, “They didn’t attack or anything, just sniffed me and that was that. It was like they just made up their minds”, she shrugged casually, “My name’s Meredith”, she paused here, “I lived with the Winchester’s before we were separated”, she gestured to the hounds, “I was found by your dogs and they brought me here”. Meredith looked away for a second before looking back at him, “I’ve never traveled this far by myself so you’ll have to forgive me when I ask…where here is exactly”. 

"This is my Castle in the kingdom of Purgatory." Crowley explained. "And I am the king, Crowley." Crowley wondered where she had come from, after all it had been ages since a human had stepped foot in his kingdom. He reached out a hand to her. "How about we get you up off the floor and then you can tell me how you came to be in my kingdom and where you came from." He wanted to know about her, to get to know her more. He was so intrigued by her and he wasn’t quite sure why.

Meredith smiled and took his hand. Her face flushing and she wasn’t sure why exactly. She stood up to face him. Her dress was an emerald green, which inflamed her red curls brightly. The hem of her dress just touched the tips of her feet. The dogs all stood and wagged their tails. Growley came to stand next to her loyally. Meredith smiled down at the hell hound and then turned back to Crowley. “It’s very nice to meet you”, she then looked at him with an interested expression, “the Kingdom Purgatory, I’ve only heard stories about this place”, she told him, glancing around and then back at him. "I’m from the Castle Winchester. It’s just North West of the Kingdom Heaven. My family’s home burnt down unfortunately", She looked rather sad, "I had three brothers. Dean, Sam and Adam", she looked at the ground for a second and then back at Crowley, "I was adopted into the family actually. We were separated while running from the castle. We were supposed to head towards the Kingdom Heaven", she gestured to Growley, "But he and the other dogs brought me here". The redhead shrugged, "And….that’s all I know", she looked apologetic, "I’m sorry". 

When Meredith stood Crowley could see just how beautiful she was. Her green dress, seemed to highlight her bright red hair and her fair and beautiful features. He listened intently to her story as the hounds seemed to gather around them wagging their tails. "There’s absolutely no need to apologize." He said, giving her a charming smile. "Though I hate to say this but, most unfortunately, I don’t know the way back to the kingdom of Heaven and even If I did, those that dwell there do not like my people. They will attack us on sight if we step foot in their kingdom." Crowley explained. What Crowley said was true and it upset him that he couldn’t help her find her way back home. She seemed sad, perhaps lonely, even though she had not said as much. "Though, if it pleases you, you may stay here for however long you want. After all my hounds seem to have taken quite a liking to you and the company would be most welcome." He said as he reached down and stroked Growley’s head and ears.

Meredith smiled at him, reaching out to also run her fingers through Growley’s fur, stroking him gently around the head and ears. Her eyes stared at the dog for the moment before glancing back at Crowley. “I would be honored to stay here. And it seems they have taken a liking to me greatly”, she softly laughed as some of the dogs wagged their tails and came to rub against her happily. As though understanding she was staying. Perhaps they were happy to see her smiling in such a way. She glanced back at Crowley again, “As for my part, I will do my best not to get in the way. I mean, you are the king, I wouldn’t want to be a burden on you at all”. She looked around for a second, finally taking in her surroundings, “It’s quite gorgeous here”, Meredith told him, “I might never want to leave”. 

Crowley smiled at her charmingly. “I doubt you could ever be in the way or a burden. I might actually enjoy having you here.” He said. “Would you like to see the rest of my castle?” He asked. He wanted her to see the splendor of his castle and to be captivated by it so much that she’d want to stay forever.

His charming smile made her stomach twist in knots. She flushed pink and smiled at him. She couldn’t help but find him quite attractive as it was. And he had an accent. “That would be lovely. I miss exploring large castles”, she replied, “And yours seems very interesting”, Meredith added as she nodded again. “I heard stories as a child that no human has ever really stepped foot in the Kingdom Purgatory”, she mused aloud. “Shall we my king?” She smiled, taking the initiative and holding her hand to him. 

Crowley was shocked at her sudden holding of his hand, but he welcomed it. Her hand was so soft and gentle, and her voice was so sincere and friendly when she called him “My king”. Crowley was so captivated by her that he almost began to stare at her, but remembered how rude that might seem to a human, so restrained himself from doing so. They began to walk through the hallways of the castle as they spoke. “It’s true, you are the first human to have even set foot in Purgatory. Humans often don’t dare come anywhere near here because they fear my people and my hounds.” Crowley tilted his head and looked at her with one of his more cuter grins. “Apparently we’re quite frightening.”

Meredith became quite giddy as he gave her a cute grin. How did they seem frightening? He certainly didn’t seem scary in the least. She could understand the hounds maybe but not him. She shook her head, “Well, I’m not afraid of you”, she gave him a smile. She glanced around the hallway and at everything they passed by, “I just don’t think most humans understand actually. I’ve been here for five minutes and I don’t feel like running away”. She tried not to look at him longer than she should have been doing and glanced at her feet for a moment. Blushing. “You wouldn’t happen to have anything to eat would you?” She wanted to know remembering now she hadn’t eaten in roughly a couple of days.

Crowley decided to add brave to the ever growing list of things he liked about her. It was true, most humans didn’t understand the people of his kingdom and most likely didn’t want to understand them, which was the sad part. However this one, Meredith, was so very different and Crowley had to be honest with himself he was growing fond of her with every passing moment. "Forgive my terrible manners, of course, you must be ravenous." Crowley said. He pulled her towards himself quite forcefully and then clicked his fingers. Within seconds they were teleported to a different part of the Castle; A magnificent dinning room, Gothic in appearance with a long Mediaeval style dinning table at it’s centre. He let go of Meredith and clicked his fingers again, lighting all of the candelabras that were set upon the long table. "Take a seat, my dear and I’ll have my servants bring you the best meal you’ve ever tasted." He said, pulling out a chair for her sit on.

Meredith flushed as he pulled her towards him and a second later she was in a rather gorgeous and large dinning room. She smiled at everything as they approached the table at it’s center. He snapped his fingers and lit the candelabras on it and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled at him and sat down at the table, “Thank you”. Meredith just set her hands in her lap and looked around. Quite impressed and in wonder. This place was magnificent. “Crowley…oh…my king”, She corrected, flushing, “This place is very beautiful. I quite like the decor”. Meredith looked away slightly as she continued to take it all in. 

"I’m very happy that you like it." Crowley said, with a pleased expression. "Most humans, I’ve heard, don’t like our dark style." Once she was seated, Crowley walked from the room for a few moments. He yelled loudly for his servants. One of Crowley’s servants came rushing up to him. "Tell the cook to prepare a meal fit for the King" He looked back toward the dinning room. "and his honoured guest." The servant nodded and quickly rushed away. Crowley walked back in and clapped his hands, loudly. Other servants walked in quickly and laid the table in front of Meredith and set a place opposite her for Crowley to sit. Crowley suddenly appeared behind her chair; he leaned around it and presented her with a deep red Rose. "For you, my dear."

She waited patiently and seemed quite keen on trying to smooth down her dress and smiled nervously to herself. She watched as the servants came in and set a place for Crowley just opposite her at the table. Meredith flushed brightly as Crowley leaned around her chair a moment later and presented her with a deep red rose. She smiled at him and took it. “You are too kind”, Meredith told him softly as she put the rose to her nose to smell it, “It’s beautiful. Thank you”, she leaned up for a second and just gently kissed his cheek before turning back to face the table again. 

Crowley was surprised by the gentle kiss she place upon his cheek, but smiled fondly, very much pleased with himself and with the fact that she liked his gesture. He straightened up behind her chair. “You’re most welcome.” He said and with that he was suddenly seated opposite Meredith at the table. He clicked his fingers and a bottle of the finest wine appeared on the table. “Would you care for a drink while we await our meal?” He asked.

Meredith smiled as he sat across from her. She nodded to his gesture of the wine, “I would love a glass thank you”, she smiled. She picked up the rose he’d given her and played with it thoughtfully. Smelling it now and again. Meredith glanced across the table at him for a second. “So what about you? I mean…your the king so your life must be pretty exciting”, she gave him a kind smile. She was curious about him. He wasn’t like any man she’d ever met. 

"It has it’s moments." Crowley replied as he leaned forward and poured some wine for them both. He set the bottle back down on the table. He could see her fiddling with the rose he had given her and made a mental note of how much she seemed to like it. "Though, I supposed the things we do here in Purgatory must seem quite different to you, being human. Like raising hellhounds for instance, I’m sure they don’t have those in Heaven." He said, with a grin. Crowley relaxed back in his chair and took a sip from his glass as he watched Meredith. She was so beautiful, he only hoped she didn’t think he was being rude, staring at her like this.

Meredith set the flower back down on the table and picked up her glass of wine. She took a small sip of it and swirled it in it’s glass before taking another small sip and setting it back on the table. Meredith’s eyes met his. “That’s very true”, She smiled, shrugging, “It’s very different here but I like it”, she nodded with a soft smile. She picked up her glass and stared at the wine, as though lost in thought. She didn’t mind him staring, she was very much aware of him watching her. Meredith glanced at Crowley, taking a sip. “If it’s alright, I purpose a toast to you, my king”, she held up her glass to him. 

Crowley chuckled and raised his own glass to hers. “A toast also to my honoured and most beautiful guest.” They both seemed to stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Just then, Crowley’s servants entered with trays of food for the King and his guest. The servants laid it all out in front of them and then stepped back, away from the table with their heads lowered, daring not to even look at their King’s guest. Crowley waved his hand at them, so they could leave him and Meredith to eat in peace.

Meredith smiled at him and blushed at his toast. She watched as the servants brought in the food and put it on the table. She noticed they didn’t even dare look at her. She then turned to the food in front of her. Her stomach growled hungrily as she looked at everything. Once the servants were gone, she glanced at Crowley. “Oh wow! This looks delicious!” She smiled happily clasping her hands together. “What do you recommend I try first?” She was so eager to eat but she just didn’t know what to choose first. 

"This is usually is good for starters." Crowley said, pointing to one plater. "But this here, is also very good too." He said. Crowley tucked into the food on his own plate, but was constantly looking up from his plate at Meredith. He wanted to make sure the food was to her liking after all he was certain a lot of the food on the table was probably very alien to her.

Meredith smiled and nodded. She took what she wanted, which basically a small amount of everything. She happily ate a few things here and there and chewed thoughtfully. “Oh! That’s incredible!” She said once she was done tasting a few things. She smiled at Crowley, “I have a pretty interesting palate. I’ll eat just about anything”. She seemed to like the gravy that went with one of the meats, “Hmmmm. That’s pretty gamy but so good”, she mostly talked to herself. She hadn’t seen food in days but despite that, this was actually really good. “Your chefs are very good. Please send them my compliments”, she nodded as she took a sip of wine. 

"I shall." Crowley said in response to her.

He enjoyed watching her eat, she was so full of life and eager to try all the new food upon the table. She was so much more than any of his servants. Demons had practically no personality, so it got boring after a while trying to do basic things like have conversations with them. "I’m very happy that you enjoyed the food." Crowley said as he watched Meredith finish the last of her food. "Now, how about we have dessert?" Crowley asked, with a cheeky grin upon his face.

Meredith smiled, having finished. She sipped at her wine and then pushed her plate away. “I would love some desert thank you”, She said. She had enjoyed every bit of the new food. It had tasted different but it was something else entirely. She had liked it. The servants came back to clear the table and she watched them curiously. Again, they did not dare look at her. Just nodding to her in politeness. However Meredith turned back to Crowley and smiled, “What does the king like to eat? I’ve got a sweet tooth a mile long and I couldn’t just pick anything”, she laughed softly. 

"Ah, a woman after my own heart. I so do love sweet things." Crowley said, grinning with his tongue sticking out slightly, cheekily. He stood up and clicked his fingers and there on the table appeared a gorgeous looking cake. Before Meredith could even comment about the wonderful looking Cake, Crowley was at her side, encroaching on her personal space with a plate in hand, a slice of cake upon it. He moved around in front of her and knelt before her. "Would, my lady, like to try some?" He said, he held the slice of cake for her to take a bite.

Meredith flushed as he made the face with his tongue sticking out cheekily. She giggled softly at him from behind her hand. He was so charming and she couldn’t contain her enjoyment of his company. Before she could even comment about the cake on the table, Crowley was at her side. A plate in hand with a slice of cake upon it. Her grey eyes met his and she smiled at him. “You do honor me my king”, she smiled at him, “I would love to”. She moved to take a bite of it as he held it out to her. She took a bite of it and smiled as she chewed. Swallowing, she looked at him, “Its so rich and sweet. Quite delicious”. 

"Delicious indeed, Just like you." He said, admiring her beauty. He then reached forward and wiped from Meredith’s lips some stray Icing, from the cake. He then licked his thumb, seductively. Crowley took a bite of the cake himself and then licked his own lips afterwards. "More?" He asked, grinning at her.

Meredith’s face blushed brightly as he admired her. She felt his thumb brush her face, cleaning off a stray piece of icing. The way he seductively licked his lips after eating a piece, she felt a sudden want. And she wasn’t sure why. They’d just met! She hadn’t been here….what? An hour? Maybe longer? Meredith however felt a bought of braver and stole a piece of cake from the slice and held it out to him to eat off her hand. She grinned at him. “The king has my permission to eat out of my hand”, she said. 

Crowley grinned, licking his lips. He chuckled slightly, so amused by her forwardness, but loving every moment of it. He leant forward and ate the piece of cake from her hands and as he did he took her fingers into his mouth and sucked on them seductively. "I’ve not had this much fun while eating dessert in a very long time." He chuckled

She enjoyed his lips on her fingers. She watched as he took them into his mouth and sucked on them seductively. She felt a tremble run down her arm and down her body. A very aroused tremble. It both scared and fascinated her. Meredith looked at him, rather breathless and smiled. She took another bite of the cake and this time ate it slowly, licking her fingers to clean them after. She still had the sweet, decedent rich chocolate taste on her lips. "I’m glad I could help", She softly laughed as she pressed a light kiss to his mouth, allowing him to taste the cake on her breath. Though, realizing how possibly absurd she was being, she pulled back a little and flushed brightly. 

He watched as Meredith took another bite of the cake and then licked her fingers. Watching her tongue lick her fingers excited Crowley so much. He was surprised when she leaned forward and planted a kiss upon his lips, but enjoyed the touch of her soft lips and the sweetness of the cake made it even better. He was slightly disappointed when she suddenly pulled away. He could see that she was blushing. "There’s no need to be shy." Crowley said. "I quite enjoyed that." He leaned forward, resting his arms on the arms of the chair and then pressed his lips into Meredith’s, kissing her passionately. "Delicious." He smirked, after their kiss.

She watched as he rested his arms on the arms, feeling her heart beat quickly in her chest. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She kissed back, leaning in against him. Meredith looked at him as he spoke and she smiled at him. She reached up and brushed her fingers against his face. Her stomach excited in knots as her fingers brushed against his skin. “You can always have seconds”, She smiled playfully, taking his face in both her hands and kissing him once more. A bit more deeply this time. Forgetting all about the cake.

Her hands on his face were such a welcome thing, so soft and tender. He rarely got this sort affection, so he was treasuring all the attention Meredith was giving him. When she freely kissed him back deeply, Crowley was once again surprised by her. He had thought she was quite innocent and shy, but now he was seeing her come out of her shell and be at ease with him and he loved it. He didn’t let her pull away this time and instead grasped the back of her head pulling her deeper into the kiss.

When he pulled her deeper into the kiss, she felt her stomach drop with excitement. Her heart racing. She tenderly pressed her lips against his, kissing against his lower lip and exploring his jawline. Her hands ran down his face and down his chest, exploring. Meredith breathed heavily as she broke the kiss, just moving only two inches from his face. She gazed at him for a moment. “Wow”, she breathed, smiling some and flushing brightly.

Crowley couldn’t help but groan when Meredith explored his mouth and jawline with her lips. Her hands slid down his face, his neck and across his chest, making him take a deep breathe as she did so. When she spoke Crowley chuckled. "Yes, I am quite impressive, aren’t I?" He said, arrogantly with a grin.

"Very impressive my king", Meredith smiled softly, giving him a grin of her own. She wasn’t usually like this. Out of her shy shell. It generally took her a while to open up. But around him, that was all gone. She was so eased around him. So comfortable. "I think I’m all done eating", she said, no longer interested in the cake on the table, "Dinner and desert was delicious", she leaned in and kissed against his lips, her hand against his chest, "Especially desert", she murmured against his mouth.

Crowley liked her flirtiness and the way she kissed him, her hands seemed to stray his chest, mostly. He wanted to have her, for her to be his forever. He wondered, would she want to stay here with him. She was human after all and all other humans he’d met had been horrid creatures, who did nothing but try to kill him and his people. She was so unlike them though, so beautiful and so loving. As she spoke he pushed his lips to hers tenderly. “Dessert is always the best part.” He smirked against her lips. “Is there anything else you’d like?” He asked staring at her mouth as he spoke, with no intention of moving away from her, only closer.

Meredith sighed against his mouth. Loving their lips being against each other. She smiled and felt another excited shiver ripple through her. She reached up and cupped his cheek. She was very aware he had no intentions of moving away from her, only closer. And she had no intentions of stopping him either. For the first time she had actually felt warmed up to someone and she felt safe. She wondered if he would allow her to stay. Forever perhaps? "Could we go somewhere more comfortable?" She asked, her fingers tracing over his cheek. 

He turned his face into her hand as she cupped his face. He moved in closer as she spoke, wanting to never move away from her. "More comfortable?" Crowley tilted his head slightly as her fingers brushed against his cheek. He then grinned. "As you wish." He stood, pulling her up and into his arms suddenly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and for a few moments stared into her grey eyes. He raised his other hand and clicked his fingers, teleporting them up to the King’s quarters. Crowley’s chamber was the most comfortable room in the whole castle and he was sure that Meredith would love the gothic style, especially the deep scarlet of the blankets upon the bed. He plopped Meredith onto the bed as soon as they were in the room and then stood before her proudly, arms outwards. "Comfortable enough for you, my darling?" He grinned.

She was pulled into his arms and she leaned against him. His arm around her waist. She didn’t have time to even blush as they were suddenly gone from the dinning room and appeared in his chambers. She gazed around the room as he plopped her on the bed. He stood before her proudly. Meredith smiled at him, looking around. “Very comfortable”, She nodded. She ran her hand over the deep scarlet blankets on the bed, “This fabric is beautiful”. She turned her gaze to him after a second or so, “Won’t you join me?” She patted the spot next to her. 

Crowley smirked, glad that she liked his room and even happier that she had asked him to join her. “As you wish, my darling.” He reclined, elegantly next to her on the bed. He reached up and stroke her hair, pushing stray hairs from her face. “I want you to stay here, with me, forever. I know my kingdom isn’t necessarily perfect for humans, but I can make it more habitable for you. I can give you anything you wish.”

She leaned into his touch as he reclined next to her on the bed. She smiled at him, leaning in closer. “I was going to ask you if it was alright if I stayed with you”, Meredith smiled brightly, “I want to stay”, she moved in closer as she took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. She blushed brightly while gazing at him. “I’ve never been so eased with anyone so quickly”, she paused again, laughing softly, “And I really like you”

"Only like me?" Crowley asked, with a cheeky grin. "Because I more than like you. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes upon and I’ve seen so many things." He said.

She blushed at his compliment. “Well, maybe more than like”, Meredith admitted, looking away slightly and then put her hand to his face as she turned back to him, smiling at him, “Your very handsome and very charming”, she leaned in and kissed him softly against the lips, “And I want to stay with you forever”, she murmured, brushing her fingers against his jaw. Meredith leaned into him, pressing her hand against his chest and smiled against his neck. 

He grinned at her as she spoke, he liked her compliments, which made him even more confident of his appeal than usual. Her soft kisses were so tender and they made him feel calm and he wanted to lavish his affections on her. “You can stay for as long as you want. I will treasure your company.” As Meredith leant against him, he allowed himself to lay back on the bed, allowing Meredith to lay against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she smiled against his neck. “Will you spend the night with me?” He asked, running his fingers through her lovely red hair.

Meredith laid against him as he laid back on the bed. She smiled and ran her fingers through his short dark hair. She loved the feeling of his arms around her made her feel safe. She pressed her face against his neck and felt herself relax.Feeling his fingers in her hair, she raised her head to look at him. “I shall spend tonight and every night with you”, Meredith told him, gently pressing a kiss to his lips, “I’m not going anywhere my king”, she flowered kisses against his face, smiling softly at him. 

Crowley was so happy to hear her words, he wanted to keep her here with him always. He began making all sorts of plans in head for their future. Her, his future Queen of Purgatory. They’d rule together and nothing would ever part them. Yes, he liked the sound of that thought very much. “I’m glad to hear it.” He said, enjoying the feel of her soft kisses. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She smiled and leaned into him as he kissed her passionately. She kissed back. She pressed her hands against his chest, half laying against him. His warm breath made her head light and a warm feeling swarmed over her. Meredith kissed him back a bit more deeply. Nibbling playfully against his bottom lip. She kissed down his jaw, smiling softly as she went. Her fingers brushing against his face. Feeling a bit brave, she rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her. 

Crowley was surprised by her sudden affection and when she pulled him on top of her, he wanted to have her, but pulled away from her. He smiled at her, warmly and then got up. As much as he enjoyed her affection, he thought it best not to take it too far this evening, after all they had only just met. "Would you care to watch the sunset with me? I’ve been told it’s going to be a beautiful night tonight." He said, holding out his hand to her, to her help her up.

Meredith didn’t mind not taking things this far. She was surprised by her own sudden bravery of affection as it was. She smiled and took his hand standing up from the bed, “I’d love to. The sunset is quite beautiful. One of my favorite things to watch actually”, she nodded to him. She entwined her fingers with his and allowed him to lead her from his chambers to go outside. Walking outside after dark sounded quite lovely. Her cheeks blushing as she enjoyed being in his company. 

Crowley led her to the main hall and opened wide the large double doors to the Castle’s garden. The sun had only just started to set as Crowley took her hand and led her out into the garden. He smiled at her, warmly, hoping that she liked the flowers and strange looking plants that grew in his kingdom.

Meredith let the warm fresh air hit her face as she stepped outside. She looked at all the strange plants and flowers that were growing in the garden. She tried to crane her head here and there as they walked, as though trying to take it all in at once. Maybe she’d come out here and sit for a bit in the morning or maybe tomorrow afternoon. She made a mental note to do so. As they walked, she heard loud thumps of paws and Growley was trotting at her side only a second later. His tail wagging and panting happily. Meredith softly laughed as she ran her free hand through his fur and watched as he trotted head of them protectively. Stopping to sniff here and there. She turned back to Crowley after a second or so, “This place is very beautiful”, she exclaimed, quite in awe, “What are some of these plants?” She asked, waving her hand to some of the fauna off to her right. 

Crowley was surprised when Growley appeared in the garden, but pleased. Meredith seemed to like him and Growley had grown very fond of her. He knew that his hound would keep her safe when he couldn’t. When Meredith asked about the flowers, Crowley began to explain what each one was called and interesting facts about how they grow and what conditions they needed to bloom as brightly as they were currently. While Meredith was focussed on the plants, Crowley picked a near by deep purple, rose like flower. Then, when she turned to face him, he placed the rose in her hair. “Beautiful. The colour suits you.” He smiled.

Meredith flushed as he put the flower in her hair. She liked the color of it as well. She smiled at him “I like the color too, it’s very pretty”. As they continued to walk, the sun was going down and the moon was just peeking out behind the darkening sky. Growley kept making circles around them and watching them intently. He could tell his master really liked this human female. And she seemed to like him back. Growley was happy to see his owner smile like he was doing. The hellhound disappeared now and again out of sight as though inspecting the area before coming back to Meredith’s side, guarding her protectively for Crowley. "He’s such a good boy", Meredith smiled down at the dog as she watched him. Growley just looked up at her up and then continued sniffing around, chasing after some of the fireflies. Once they were directly under the moonlight, Meredith to look up and that’s when the hellhound pressed his head into her hip, making her accidentally trip mid step. Meredith fell against Crowley’s chest and brushed her face against his when she went to look at him, brushing her nose close to his. "Oh!" She smiled and blushed, "My apologies my king". 

Crowley could see Growley sniffing about behind Meredith, but chose to ignore him. His hound would probably make himself known once he’d decided he wanted affection. Dogs could be so affectionate and loyal, even his hellhounds. "No need to apologise." He said, as he stroked her face. He then pulled her in close and kissed her tenderly under the light of the moon.

Meredith leaned against him as he kissed her. Holding her close. She kissed back, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. She put her hand to his face, cupping his cheek affectionately. Kissing under the moonlight was quite romantic. She smiled as she pulled away from the kiss and lightly brushed her lips against his jaw. Her other hand pressed against his chest. “I think I could get used to this. A late night walk after dinner”, she softly laughed before kissing him affectionately against the lips. “Feeling at home every second, really”, she said, pulling away again. 

"I’m glad to hear it. I want to you feel comfortable and at home here. This is your home now as much as it is mine." Crowley said, holding her close to himself. "If that’s what you want, of course." He nuzzled his face against her neck and hugged her tightly as Growley prowled around them. He didn’t want to let her go yet, but Growley began to whine and he was sure he felt Meredith shiver as the air began to turn cold. "Are you cold?" He asked, pulling away slightly. Before she could answer, he snapped his fingers and vibrant red cape appeared in his hands. He wrapped it around her shoulders. "Better?"

She smiled as he nuzzled his face against her neck, loving the feeling of him near her. Before she could say much, he had wrapped a vibrant red cape around her shoulders. Meredith smiled softly and leaned against him as she held the cape around her shoulders. “Much better, thank you”, she kissed him against the cheek, “And of course this is what I want. I wouldn’t leave you for anything else”, she put her hand to his face, brushing her fingers against his skin. Growley prowled around them, happily giving a bark as though agreeing they should stay together. Meredith chuckled lightly at the hound and turned back to Crowley, “I think he agrees. I should stay here with you forever”. She shivered again, even under the cape, she was still a bit cold. So she leaned against him for warmth. 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “Come, let’s go back inside and retire for the evening.” He whistled and Growley bounded on inside in front of them. They walked inside and once they were in the main hall, Crowley snapped his fingers and in seconds they were back up in his chambers. "Will you stay in here with me or shall I have my servants prepare the room next door for you, my dear?" Crowley smiled.

Meredith nodded as he spoke and allowed him to lead her back inside. Once they were in the main hall, he snapped his fingers and took them back to his chambers. She blushed at the offer to stay with him and smiled with a nod. “If I could stay with you just for tonight….would that be okay? Just…I’m an unfamiliar place that’s all”, she smiled a bit nervously, “I’ll happily take the room next door after tonight so I’m not any trouble. I don’t want to intrude on your privacy either”, she blushed again with a kind smile. 

Crowley smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. “You’re not any trouble.” He smiled. “I’ll have my servants prepare the room next door for you, but tonight you may lay with me and I promise I will not lay a hand on you.” He said, trying to reassure her that she was safe with him. He then turned and called for his servants. When they came in, they once again averted their eyes from Meredith, so as not to anger their king. Crowley gave them strict commands and then sent them away. Crowley went over to the bed and pulled back the blankets. He then turned back to Meredith, just as one of his female servants came in holding something out to Meredith.

"New nightclothes for you, my lady." The servants said, bowing her head as she spoke. Meredith smiled as she watched one of the female servants return and hand her nightclothes, “Thank you so much”, She smiled and nodded her head. The female servant had never seen such kindness. The stories about the humans she’d heard about were told to be monsters. But this girl was so kind. However, the female servant adverted her gaze and nodded again and then left. Meredith ran her hands over the night gown, it was beautiful fabric. She turned back to Crowley and smiled at him. She walked over and placed a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you again", Meredith said softly, "Could you show me where the bathroom is so I could change and wash up?" 

"You’re most welcome." Crowley said, a pleased grin on his face. "The bathroom is just through here." He said, opening a door to the side of the room for her. "Take as long as you need." Crowley returned to getting the bed ready for them both. He heard Growley behind him and promptly grabbed Growley’s scruff, before he could follow Meredith into the bathroom. There were some places that even he wouldn’t let his hellhound go and he knew Meredith needed her privacy. Growley sat on the rug beside the bed and wagged his tail, patiently waiting for her return.

Meredith smiled at him and went into the bathroom. She took off her shoes and undid her dress and dropped it to the floor. She pulled on the night gown and and went to the sink to look in the mirror. She tried her best to fix her hair and make it less messy. She splashed her face with warm water and wiped her face on a towel. Smiling to herself, she picked her dress and shoes up off the floor and went back into the bedroom. She set her dress on the nearest chair with her shoes next to it and tried to smooth down her nightgown. Growley immediately went over and greeted her. Meredith knelt down and kissed the top of the dog’s head and smiled as she patted him. She walked over to the bed and sat down and looked up at Crowley. ”I just want to thank you again for letting me stay here”, She said, “If you wish to hold my hand while you sleep, you have my permission”, she reached out and took his hand, offering him a warm smile. 

"You’re welcome." Crowley replied as he sat himself down on his side of the bed. "I’d like that, very much." He said, smiling as Meredith took his hand. Growley huffed as he settled himself on the floor in front of Meredith’s side of the bed. Crowley could see his hound was playing favourites, but he didn’t mind. He was glad his hound could be counted on to look after Meredith for him. He laid himself down and waited for Meredith to join him, before pulling the blankets up over them.

Meredith smiled and got into bed, pulling the blankets up on her side. She blushed and entwined her fingers with Crowley’s as she laid down. She gave him a sleepy smile. “Sleep well my king”, she said in a soft murmur. Closing her eyes, she started to doze off. It took a few seconds but she was able to relax. Strands of her hair falling into her face as she finally fell asleep after a few minutes. Her fingers still clinging to Crowley’s, as though to make sure he was still there and she hadn’t just dreamed any of this up. 

Crowley watched as she fell soundly asleep beside him. She looked so peaceful and content that Crowley found he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He watched her sleep for a while until he finally fell asleep beside her.


End file.
